Gyou’un
Gyou’un is an Instinctual General from the state of Zhao and is the former deputy of Rin Shou Jo of Three Great Heavens. Appearance Gyou’un is a tall man with a goatee. He wears ornamented helmet and armor. His snake crested helm goes back to his days as one of the Rin Family's Ten Heroes under Rin Shou Jo. Personality His personality is borderline bitter after his master's death. History Gyou’un served under Rin Shou Jo of Three Great Heavens alongside Chou Ga Ryuu as one of his deputies, the Rin Family's Ten Heroes. After Rin Shou Jo passed away, he alongside Chou Ga Ryuu kept central Zhao safe and were the only two of his deputies to survive, as they were the only ones able to reach their master at his final hours and were forced to swear on Rin Shou Jo's deathbed to not follow him into death. In contrast, their other eight colleagues couldn't bear their master's passing and followed suit dying in a series of suicidal battles dedicated to him. Because of their work under Rin Shou Jo and safe keeping Zhao's central region, their name did not spread far beyond Zhao's borders. Story Western Zhao Invasion Arc He along with Chou Ga Ryuu were called by Ri Boku to defend against the invading Qin in Zhao's western lands. They met at Kantan, and moved out in order to face the Ou Sen Army. During the Battle at Shukai Plains he was positioned in the center until the third day when he was moved to Zhao’s left. When he reached the left he spoke with Chou Ga Ryuu about their dead beloved master prophecy. After that him and his army charged the A Kou Army easily crumbling the Qin’s frontline. When Ou Hon and the Gyoku Hou Unit attacked the Gyou’un Army trying to provide relief for A Kou’s Army. Gyou’un had Chou Bu set Ou Hon up in a trap. When he was later told that Qin’s reinforcements from the center with Hi on their flags saved the Gyoku Hou Unit and Ou Hon. He gave command of the army to Gen Ro so he could personally kill Shin and Ou Hon before they could grow even further since they are already giving off the same "distasteful scent" as Qin’s Six Great Generals. But before he could go and kill them he heard rumblings of the rest of the Hi Shin Unit so he stopped. While both armies assume their formations Gyou’un notice some rookies of the Hi Shin Unit trembling in the back. So he sent Shin Riku and a Heavy Calvary Charge to try and unbalance the Hi Shin Unit. When that didn’t work the Gyou’un Army Rear Calvary and the infantry came out to officially start battle. During the official battle with the Hi Shin Unit Gyou’un was giving vague orders to his men which resulted in the Hi Shin Unit strategist being thoroughly confuse. When he later got word that he lost two units back to back. He said the battlefield is “different from before” and that the Qin “changed commanders”. He found it interesting since it was someone of the same type he challenge them to see how long they could keep up. Later when he was about to start a fire on the battlefield he had all his standby units move to the front and signaled the larger units in the center to attacked the left. As he did that he took a couple of men and headed for the Hi Shin Unit Headquarters but he was intercepted by Shin who noticed what he was thinking. The moment Gyou’un saw Shin he quickly attack him sending him flying. When is men was surprised Shin’s glaive didn't break. Gyou’un replied it’s because it’s Ou Ki's Glaive and that he attack Shin just now to double check since he had doubts when Ri Boku told him. Gyou’un then told Shin that in the past he fought to shatter that blade and claim the heads of all the Qin’s Six Great Generals but unfortunately he didn’t succeed. Gyou’un then proceeded to call Shin and the men of Qin lucky that Rin Shou Jo died so young to illness. That if he was alive Rin Shou Jo and Ren Pa working hand in hand would’ve made Qin’s Generals nothing but foods for the worms. Shin then rebuffed him saying it’s pointless to live in the land of what if and telling him he’s better off going home and rotting away if he’s going to continue to cling to his long deceased master shadow. Gyou’un said he thought that will be his fate but the Qin has stepped on his master prophesied ground. He then proceeded to order his men to attack. As Shin and Gyou’un started dueling Gyou’un was easily getting the better of Shin to his dismay. Saying that he can hear sorrow from Shin’s glaive and Shin is just a mistake who was fortunate to be around when Ou Ki died. That Ou Ki's Glaive just felled into his lap. Shin then got angry and struck Gyou’un in the face knocking him away. Shin started overwhelming him until Gyou’un block Shin’s killing blow and then counterattack. Which knock Shin away. Gyou’un then said that Shin is indeed strong and have the right to carry the glaive. When Shin said that’s obvious Gyou’un said “Hardly So” and that it isn’t just about martial ability and Shin still doesn’t understand the strength of man. Gyou’un then said it didn’t matter because the blaze to the right will reduce the Hi Shin Unit to cinders and he will kill Shin. As his fierce and exhausting duel with Shin continued some of Shin men came as reinforcements, to stop the duel until another day. Someone of Gyou’un Army agreed as well saying they got some ill tidings about the great blaze earlier. Gyou’un then wondered if his instinct has dulled or is he only able to exhibit half of his glaive strength in his return to the battlefield. He then left to check the blaze with his own eyes. When he got their he saw Kyou Kai covered in blood and surrounded by dead bodies and for an instant a member of Qin’s Six Great Generals flash through his mind. He then realize he made three miscalculation about the Hi Shin Unit. The first is that Shin was able to predict his sneak attack on their Headquarters, the second that Shin is able to stop his attacks and third that the Hi Shin Unit has another officer that can influence the battle besides Shin. At the end of the third day he was seen talking to Ba Nan Ji, Gaku Ei and Chou Ga Ryuu about the potential of Shin, Kyou Kai, Ou Hon and Mou Ten and how they remind him of Qin’s Six Great Generals. He then said if they truly possess the qualities of the Six Great Generals then the Battle at Shukai Plains can send history into two completely different directions. That if Zhao wins and kill those 4 plus Ou Sen, Kan Ki and Yo Tan Wa that saying Qin Military been cut in half is a understatement. He then told Chou Ga Ryuu that he finally grasp Rin Shou Jo intentions. That the two of them are like killing arrows from a different age to stop Qin’s rampage. When Gaku Ei said it piss him off that Gyou’un is talking like the battle revolves from him and Chou Ga Ryuu alone. Gyou’un then said he and Chou Ga Ryuu are nothing more than a myriad of blades and that the man that will lead them to victory is the strongest Three Great Heavens in history Ri Boku. Gyou’un was seen again on the ninth day looking at A Kou’s defensive formation. He’s later seen with the help of Ba Nan Ji destroying the formation. As he charged towards A Kou. A Kou’s adjutant Gu Nei tried to slow him down but Gyou’un 'inhuman might ' kept blowing his enemies away easily killing Gu Nei. Gyou’un later swung his glaive at A Kou with Ba Nan Ji but A Kou blocked them. After that Gyou’un and Ba Na Ji faced A Kou in a 2 on 1 duel. After Ba Nan Ji broke A Kou’s helmet Gyou’un was about to cut A Koi head off but A Kou was recused by A Ka Kin who threw little knives at Gyou’un which distracted him. With A Kou saved and A Ka Kin running away Gyou’un and Ba Nan Ji chased after them. Abilities As a deputy of one of Three Great Heavens, it can be assumed he is a very talented commander. His abilities are considered to be on the same level as Rin Ko and Kai Shi Bou of Four Heavenly Kings. He was the best warrior in the Rin Shou Jo Army and the symbol of its martial might. Under Rin Shou Jo, Gyou'un battled all of Qin’s Six Great Generals, although he was unsuccessful in slaying any of them. Gyou'un's duelling prowess was great enough to overwhelm Shin in their duel, the strength of his blow being compared to Fire Dragon Gai Mou. Adjutant Gu Nei described his might as 'inhuman', his tactics and ploys useless being in the face of Gyou'un's raw power before he was himself slain in a single blow. Gyou'un was said to be Instinctual General that is also fully equipped with proper strategies and tactics. He can use his intuition to sense the flow of battle and "light the fire" on the battlefield which results in hard pressing even talented strategists like Ka Ryo Ten. As the student of Rin Shou Jo he also possesses deep strategical knowledge. Gallery Category:Zhao Category:Zhao Generals Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Glaive Users Category:Sword Users Category:Rin Shou Jo Army Category:Cavalry Category:Instinctual Generals